It is known to use such mechanisms for supporting room divider curtain rods in passenger aircraft to divide the cabin, for example, into different class sections. The mechanisms are secured to the cabin structure close to the cabin ceiling. In other words, the support structure can be placed substantially at any location along the longitudinal axis of the aircraft cabin. The placement or mounting of the support mechanism does not require any tools. The variability in the mounting location along the aircraft cabin length is achieved in that substantially two beam elements forming a carrier crossbeam are pivoted to each other for a toggle action during installation and removal and for an interlocking of the two beam elements in their installed state.
The cabin side walls are equipped with longitudinal grooves for accepting the mounting feet of the beam elements. For securing the mechanism, the two beam elements are slightly buckled relative to each other in scissors fashion and the mounting feet are inserted into the longitudinal cabin wall grooves. Thereafter, the two beam elements are pushed into their stretched out state and interlocked by a toggle action. Pushing the two beam elements pivoted to each other into the stretched out state provides a toggle lever action which in combination with the spring biasing of the mounting feet results in a force-locking, force-transmitting connection between the support mechanism and the cabin walls.
It is necessary that such a support mechanism does not interfere with a person who is taller than average when such a person wants to walk along the cabin isle. Accordingly, the mechanism is positioned relatively high next to the ceiling. As a result, a person who is of less than average height has trouble installing or removing the support mechanism. In that case, the person of less than average height must use a stepladder or the like to do the job.